The Christmas wish
by Bossbot
Summary: Slipstream has a secret she wants a certain Autobot leader; so she makes a Christmas wish but will she get her holiday wish. Can Wheelie help her? Or will Soundwave interfere and try to injure the unsuspecting Autobot leader first?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Summary: Slipstream has a secret she wants a certain Autobot leader; so she makes a Christmas wish but will she get her holiday wish. Can Wheelie help her? Or will Soundwave interfere and try to injure the unsuspecting Autobot leader first?

A/N – I like this pairing and might make a few more with them again.

Optimus/Slipstream

Fandom – BayVerse

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY MANY WONDERFUL READERS!

Optimus Prime/Slipstream

The Christmas Wish

Chapter One

**(In a deserted parking lot)**

A lone jet sat and waited for someone that would be helping her with a very important problem. The jet waited for what seemed liked hours, until what looked like a small toy remote controlled vehicle raced toward the jet.

"You're late Wheelie…." Snarled the jet as it suddenly broke apart forming the deadly Decepticon seeker Slipstream.

"Don't flatten me okay, I am here ain't I?" Wheelie remarked.

"Do you have the information I needed?" she demanded.

"Yeah Optimus will be heading down this deserted road; so you can do what you want on this road and talk to him." Wheelie remarked as Slipstream nodded.

"Thanks Wheelie…" she replied.

Wheelie was silent, and then asked an important question.

"You're gonna defect too, ain't ya?" Wheelie asked.

"I have to if I am ever going to win him…" Slipstream replied.

Wheelie smiled then.

"I hope you can pull it off, Slipstream; though this is the time of year to do it." Wheelie said.

She glanced at the little minibot and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's Christmas and this is the time of year when humans say miracles happen." Wheelie said as Slipstream just merely looked at the little minibot.

"Then I guess I need all the help I can get, don't I?" she said.

"Yeah, you do…." Wheelie replied.

However neither Wheelie nor Slipstream were aware of a third party listening in and plotting a devastating plan to destroy the Autobot leader; while he was traveling down said deserted roadway.

::::…. Logical move now, destroy Autobot leader once and for all…:::: Soundwave said more to himself than anyone else.

**(Several hours later on the deserted road)**

Optimus who was unsuspecting of the attack drove down the road listening to Christmas music. Sam had talked to Optimus about the meaning of Christmas, and why humans celebrated it. It was quite interesting to Optimus the different holidays that humans celebrated.

Ironhide however couldn't grasp the whole Santa Claus concept and wanted to blow him up. It made Optimus chuckle to say the least, Ironhide always put a smile on his face.

Optimus was listening to a Christmas song 'Do you hear what I hear'; when he was suddenly ambushed by both Shockwave and Soundwave taking the Autobot leader completely by surprise.

The fight was brutal and the snow on the ground didn't help matters either. Soundwave sent Laserbeak after Optimus as well, but when Optimus destroyed Laserbeak slicing his energon blade right through the treacherous Cybertronian bird; Soundwave was furious.

Soundwave and Shockwave advanced their attack; until the Autobot leader finally collapsed onto the ground. The ground shook as the Autobot leader landed on the ground fighting stasis lock. They knew his wounds would offline him, if the freezing cold didn't do it first. Shockwave and Soundwave as much as they wanted to watch Optimus perish were finding that their own systems were not liking the snow and ice either. They ended up retreating when their own systems started to malfunction from the bitter cold.

"He will not survive, the logical thing to do now is retreat and be able to finish off the other Autobots without their leader they will be defenseless." Soundwave replied as they left a defeated Optimus Prime on the ground.

Optimus groaned, and tried to desperately crawl to shelter and conceal his badly broken body. Energon seeped onto the pure white snow, while the severely injured Autobot leader desperately tried to drag his body to shelter.

Optimus was no fool; he knew his odds were pretty slim of survival. He knew no one knew his position, and as weak as he was he would never survive. He was cold his systems were shutting down, this time when he went offline he wouldn't be returning. He prayed that his men could carry on without him, because right now he knew by morning he would be offline.

He allowed his radio to play the comforting Christmas music, he listened to the words of the Christmas song 'Oh Holy night'. He didn't want to die, he really didn't he wanted to live.

**(Where Slipstream and Wheelie were)**

Slipstream was able to change from her jet form to car form very few knew she was able to do that; she had kept it hidden from Megatron and Starscream for so long.

Slipstream had revved her engine and started down the strip of deserted road, she figured Optimus should have been there by now. So she decided to investigate and it was then she happened onto the spot where the battle had taken place.

Slipstream suddenly picked up Optimus' signature, but it was very weak.

"What is it…?" Wheelie asked.

"It's Optimus and his energy signature is low, he is close by." She replied.

Slipstream transformed, and walked until she found the flamed Autobot leader huddled in the snow shivering. Slipstream reached Optimus noticing how his optics were dim; he never looked up just groaned and shivered.

"Will he be okay?" Wheelie asked.

"Not if we don't stop his energon from pouring out of those wounds, plus we need to get his systems warm." Slipstream replied as she opened Optimus' chest plates finding the Prime's spark flickering. "No, I will not allow him to offline." she snarled.

Slipstream allowed her own chest plates to open up exposing her own spark. The femme moved closer to the Autobot leader wanting him to sense the safety of another spark close by.

"…C….o….l…d…" was all Optimus would say.

Wheelie watched as Optimus' spark sensing the warmth and safety of another spark nearby moved toward it. It wrapped possessively around the spark accepting what Slipstream was offering.

"He's low on energon, but I can't feed him until I patch up these wounds first." she replied.

"Okay, do ya need me to do anything?" Wheelie asked.

She thought for a moment, she was no Ratchet or Hook for that matter. Optimus needed a medic, but he needed to get someone who could talk to the other Autobots without having them slag her at the same time.

"Samuel James Witwicky and his femme can you contact them?" Slipstream asked.

"Okay I can send a commlink to his guardian while you patch him up." Wheelie said as he did just that.

Slipstream glanced down at the gaping hole in Optimus' stomach, and then her optics traveled down to the way his one servo hung useless at his side. Slipstream's anger flared at the punishment Optimus suffered obviously at the hands of several Decepticons.

"Optimus…?" she said.

Silence…

"Can you hear me….?" Slipstream asked.

The only response she received from Optimus were moans of agony. She touched Optimus' face plates, while she continued to feed Prime's spark with her own.

"I know you hurt, I'm trying to stabilize your spark first alright?" she replied as Wheelie rolled over.

The look on Wheelie's face bothered Slipstream slightly, he didn't like things to complicate her plans not one bit.

"What's wrong…?" Slipstream asked.

"Bumblebee said he couldn't get through to anyone at the base, because of the storm. I gave him our location he, Sam and the warrior goddess are coming." Wheelie said as Slipstream growled.

Slipstream ran her clawed hand over the Prime's face.

"Don't you dare give up you slagging flaming brat, this is nothing do you hear me!" she roared.

Optimus moaned, but jumped at Slipstream's tone of voice. Slipstream's spark strengthened around Optimus' spark, Optimus onlined his optics slightly but whether he truly knew what and who he was seeing was unclear.

"I am not going to let you just perish out here, Optimus." she replied.

It was clear to Slipstream that Optimus was severely incoherent, but what bothered Slipstream was the severe cold which could damage Optimus' systems.

However Slipstream needed somewhere to take Optimus away from the bitter cold and snow. It was then she heard a vehicle pull up and saw Bumblebee approaching with his two human charges.

Bumblebee transformed as soon as Sam and Mikaela climbed out of his vehicle form. Bumblebee hurried over to Optimus who was like a Sire to him.

"Is he alright?" Bumblebee asked as Sam and Mikaela ran up.

"Who attacked him…?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure we found him like this, we didn't see the battle." Slipstream said.

Sam looked at Optimus and then at Bumblebee, his eyes watering.

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked.

"We need someplace warm to take him. It has to be warm the cold is not good for his systems not at all." Slipstream replied.

Mikaela snapped her fingers, and then hit Sam in his arm making him growl at her.

"Owww…..!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh don't be such a baby that didn't hurt." She snapped.

"Okay look enough, we need to hurry or he won't survive." Slipstream snarled as she and Bumblebee took hold of Optimus and carried him following Mikaela to a deserted warehouse.

Once there Slipstream was able to concentrate on patching Optimus up as best she could. Sam and Mikaela sat watching her both wondering why she had a change in heart.

"Why are you saving him?" Sam asked in a weird tone.

Silence….

"I want to defect…" was all she said.

"It's more than that….." Bumblebee remarked.

Slipstream never moved, she couldn't her attention needed to be on Optimus not Bumblebee or the humans.

"If you must know….. I care about him I would like for us to be….." Slipstream stopped in mid sentence then.

Silence….

"Sparkmates…?" Bumblebee asked.

Silence….

"Yes sparkmates….." she said.

Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee glanced at Slipstream and then at Optimus.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Sam asked.

Slipstream never missed a beat, she answered without shame without faltering.

"Yes, I do…." She replied. "I wouldn't be trying to save his life if I didn't care what happened to him." She snapped.

"Who did this to him, these are nasty wounds." Mikaela asked.

"It was Decepticons and when I learn exactly who it was, they will wish I didn't." Slipstream snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Slipstream worked on Optimus' wounds never stopping once, she had Bumblebee hold down Optimus a few times when she knew the flamed bot would move from pain.

Sam and Mikaela still couldn't believe Slipstream was risking everything to save Optimus. Wheelie however explained the real reason shocking the two humans completely with his words.

"She is in love with Optimus and wants a relationship with him." Wheelie explained as both humans sat there dumbfounded by the turn of events now.

"Wow…?" Sam asked shocked.

"Is that so hard for you to understand, Samuel James Witwicky?" she finally asked.

Sam lowered his gaze, but then looked up once more.

"It's just…." Sam started to say until Optimus' moans cut him short. "Will he be okay?" Sam asked.

"He needs a medic, I can only do so much for him but this slagging storm will only make matters worse for him." she replied softly.

Optimus looked warily toward Slipstream, he winced and moved his good hand toward the femme.

"…..Thank ..You for trying to…save me…" Optimus whispered.

Slipstream looked at the hand, which was outstretched but trembling with pain.

"I am not letting you offline save your words, Prime." she snarled.

Optimus smiled sadly and let his hand fall back down. He wanted to purge his tanks, he was feeling so rotten.

"I am not letting you die, do you hear me Optimus." Slipstream remarked as she leaned in once more going to work trying to patch the Autobot leader up.

Optimus offlined his optics, while Slipstream continued to patch him up. Optimus was tired, in agony, and he was cold. Bumblebee stayed by his leader's side as well, he watched as Slipstream continued to patch and clean out wounds.

(Several hours later)

Optimus was recharging along with Wheelie, Bumblebee and his charges. Slipstream however was online and doing of all things…praying.

"I know I am the last Cybertronian you would expect to talk to you, but I need one of your miracles. Wheelie said the humans here on this planet at this time of year pray for miracles. Well I am asking for one, it's not for me its for Optimus. He is really badly injured and I am afraid he will offline. He means so much to his Autobots, NEST and these two humans younglings and ….. he means everything to me. I am not sure what else to do for him please if you can help bring a miracle, I would be rather grateful." Slipstream prayed as she looked down at Optimus and leaned down to kiss the Prime's lip plates. "You've got to pull through this…" Slipstream whispered.

"You just sent the prayer request Slipstream give it time, have some faith will you…." A new voice replied as Slipstream spun around ready to do battle with anyone trying to hurt Optimus.

Slipstream stared at the human looking at her, he showed absolutely no fear; which struck her as odd to say the least.

"Who are you…?" she asked.

"I am here to talk to you, your trying to change and make amends for your past sins not just Primus can see that." The man replied.

"That doesn't answer my question, who are you?" Slipstream asked.

He smiled confusing Slipstream slightly.

"If you must know my name is Gabriel I am an Arch Angel to the Lord of this world and universe. The Allspark created you and your race, but it was my Lord that created everything else. I believe you asked for a miracle for Optimus Prime, you shall get your miracle and then some." Gabriel said as a bright light flashed causing Slipstream to cover her optics.

When she uncovered them Gabriel was gone, but in his place standing there was Frenzy looking quite dazzled.

"Frenzy….?" Slipstream asked softly as Frenzy looked up and then back down at the severely injured Prime.

Frenzy and Slipstream were always friends; and when he was offlined he had been Barricade's partner but she and Frenzy were always good friends and she had missed him deeply.

"…Prime hurt badly…" Frenzy said moving closer.

"Yeah he is, Frenzy; how are you online you were offline?" she asked in a bewildered tone of voice.

"…..Primus brought me back, Slipstream for you…." Frenzy said as he saw the way Slipstream tended to the injured Autobot leader. "Slipstream…..cares for Autobot leader?" asked Frenzy tilting his head to the side.

"Yes Frenzy, I do…." she replied.

"Okay, Frenzy help…."

Slipstream was definitely shocked Frenzy used to be a dangerous little minibot, but now he was so much different than she remembered. But then again, Slipsstream had done her far share of killing Autobots in the past as well. She looked down at Optimus, and prayed the Autobot leader could find it in his spark to forgive her.

"I hope you can forgive me Optimus…" she replied running her claw over the Prime's face.

She sighed. and then turned to see Bumblebee walking up.

"The commlink is working now I gave them our location, so NEST is on its way with a C-17 to fly Optimus back home to the base…" Bumblebee started to say until they heard a noise.

"That is not acceptable Optimus Prime must be eliminated at once….."

Everyone turned to see Soundwave and Shockwave in the doorway.

Slipstream's main weapons were activated; Frenzy also took a fighting stance to protect the downed Prime. Bumblebee also took his canons out, while his battle mask went into place.

"Resisting will be pointless and illogical…." Soundwave started to say until he was attacked by Slipstream.

"SHUT UP ALREADY…!" Slipstream exclaimed as she laid in once more into Soundwave.

Slipstream had a job to do and that was keeping Optimus alive and online, she wouldn't allow Soundwave or Shockwave to win.

Slipstream's fighting became more aggressive and more dangerous. There was a reason Megatron had Slipstream on his team in the beginning she was focused and she was deadly.

"This is illogical why are you protecting him?" Soundwave demanded.

"I care about him and you will not offline him not while I still have a spark inside of me." she snarled as she Soundwave against the wall.

Silence…..

"Say goodnight Soundwave!" Slipstream snarled as she slammed her fist into Soundwave's chest and ripped his spark out of his chest killing Soundwave instantly.

Slipstream smirked at the one optic Con, and then she tackled him bringing him down and slaying him as well.

After the battle Slipstream collapsed near Optimus and curled up near the battered Prime.

"No one messes with my Autobot leader….." she snarled.

"Your Autobot leader…..?" Bee asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"MY Autobot leader…" she repeated as they heard sounds behind them and found shocked Autobots and humans standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three - Ending

Everyone looked wide eyed at the two mangled corpses of Soundwave and Shockwave, Lennox glanced at Bumblebee who shrugged and pointed toward Slipstream.

"She protected Optimus the whole time…" Bumblebee said.

"I'll be damned…." Lennox replied.

"Wait a sec!" Sam finally exclaimed.

Silence…

"What is it….?" Slipstream asked.

"How did Frenzy come, he wasn't there before?" Sam asked as Wheelie watched Slipstream.

"I made a special prayer for Optimus to survive, and an arch angel came he said his name was Gabriel." she answered as everyone's mouth hung open in shock not wanting to believe, but having to believe something had happened to change Slipstream that night.

"Christmas miracle….." Mikaela said.

"I think there were several tonight you saved his life Slipstream." Ratchet replied.

Ironhide walked up toward Slipstream and extended his servo.

"You're alright Slipstream…" Ironhide said as she accepted the gesture from the older bot.

"Thanks…" she said as Ironhide nodded.

"You're welcome….." Ironhide said punching Slipstream in her servo. " You done good…" Ironhide replied using off kilter grammar as always, but you don't correct Ironhide not if you wanted to live.

**(Several weeks later and Christmas eve)**

Optimus was waiting for his official release from the medical bay, when Slipstream walked in to check on him.

"Hey how are you?" she asked.

"Much better thank you…" he said.

"I'm glad….." Slipstream said.

Silence…

"You saved my life, thank you…" Optimus replied.

"Your life is worth saving…" she said.

Optimus' optics dimmed, and then brightened.

"Why…..?" Optimus asked as Slipstream looked up and smiled.

"Because I care about you more than you realize…" she said. "I know I have done evil things in the past but I want to leave my past and start over with you and the Autobots." Slipstream said.

"So you want to defect…?" Optimus asked smirking slightly.

Silence…

"Well yes but there is more to it than that…" She said.

Optimus put one long leg over the other still smirking.

"Really such as…..?" Optimus replied.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Slipstream asked.

"Oh yes Slipstream, I am it's not every day I get such a hot femme hitting on me such as you." Optimus said with a sly wink.

Silence…

"Alright….."

Silence….

"I am crazy about you alright there I said it…." she said.

"See that wasn't that hard was it?" Optimus asked as Slipstream growled and pounced on Optimus kissing him.

"Merry Christmas, Optimus…." she said after their lip plates parted.

"Merry Christmas Slipstream, thank you for saving me…" Optimus said as she started to kiss him once more proving to her leader, prime and future mate Christmas really was the season for miracles….


End file.
